Hip what?
by Sonicgirl17th
Summary: Sonic and Amy hasn't been seen in a while and Rouge,Knuckles,Tails,and Cream are bored.When they go to a concert they see two hedgehog.What is there response when they learn what Hip Hop is.


The whole sonic team has been taking a break from .But somethings never does has seen Sonic or Amy in a while but the rest of them really don't care..Lets read on.

Rouge:Man,i'm bored what do you want to do Knuckles?  
Knuckles:I don't about we call Tails and Cream?  
Rouge:Look who's using their brain today.  
Knuckles:Oh ha ha.  
Rouge:(Picks up phone and dials number)

(At Tails house)

(Phone rings)  
Tails:Can you get that cream?  
Cream:(Picks up phone) Hello?  
Rouge:Hey,Cream.  
Cream:Hey,Rouge.  
Rouge:Do you and Tails want to come over and do something.  
Cream:Sure,be right over.  
Cream:(Turns to Tails) Want to go to Rouge's house.  
Tails:Why not.

(Rouge's house)

Tails:Hey,Guys Knuckles:Hey, what do you guys want to do.  
Rouge:let's start with some T.V.  
Cream:Sounds like a plan.  
Rouge:(Turns T.V. on)  
T.V. Guy:"Coming to a town near you!" "The concert of the year"  
"Featuring some your favorite TODAY"  
Tails:WoW!  
Knuckles:We are totally going.  
Tails:Yea,we only Sonic and Amy were here to see it with us.  
Cream:What happened to them?  
Rouge:Who care's lets go if we want to catch it.

(In Rouge's car)

Tails:What was the concert called again.  
Knuckles:who care's as long as were out for a night.  
Rouge:(To Tails and Cream)Don't you guy's leave us to go make out.  
Tails:(Starts to turn red)Not funny!  
Cream:(Grabs tails hand)Don't won't.  
Rouge:Here we are.  
Knuckles:Finally you drive like an old woman.  
Rouge:Let's keep ya daddy out of this.  
Tails:Oooohhhh Knuckles:Oh no this bitch didn't!  
Cream:Guys.  
Rouge:Oh now we bring you're mama in this now!  
Tails:GUYS!  
Rouge&Knuckles:WHAT!  
Tails:We need to get out of the car.  
Rouge:Oh right.

(At concert)

Announcer:Okay,welcome to the Hip Hop helicopter YOU GUYS READY!  
Crowd:YEEAHHH!!! WHOOO!!! Cream:(Whispers)Do you know about hip hop?  
All:No.  
Announcer:Well,lets start with a little song for all you "Heartless" men.  
Here's Kanye west with "Heartless".

[Chorus] In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless.  
How could you be so heartless? Oh... How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 1] How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo Just remember that you talkin' to me though You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo I mean after all the things that we've been through I mean after all the things we got into Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me So you walk around like you don't know me You got a new friend, while I got homies But in the end it's still so lonely

[Chorus] In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless.  
How could you be so heartless? Oh... How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 2] How could you be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know... I decided we weren't gon' speak so Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone Why does she be so mad at me fo' Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold I won't stop, won't mess my groove up 'Cause I already know how this thing go You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me They say that they don't see what you see in me You wait a couple months then you gon' see You'll never find nobody better than me

[Chorus] In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless... How could you be so heartless? Oh... How could you be so heartless?

[Verse 3] Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk Baby let's just knock it off They don't know what we been through They don't know 'bout me and you So I got something new to see And you just gon' keep hatin' me And we just gon' be enemies I know you can't believe I could just leave it wrong And you can't make it right I'm gon' take off tonight Into the night....

[Chorus] In the night, I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless... How could you be so heartless? Oh... How could you be so heartless?

Announcer:Thats wat up!  
Cream:I like that song.  
Rouge:I Know!Right Announcer:Weeellll next we have a song for all the Heartless LADIES and the windows they 's Jasmine Sullivine with "Bust your windows."

I bust the windows out your car And no it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part

I bust the windows out your car After I saw you laying next to her I didn't want to but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn

I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you felt when you saw it I didn't know that I had that much strength But I'm glad you see what happens when

You see you can't just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them and don't mean it You probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car You know I did it cause I left my mark Wrote my initials with a crowbar And then I drove out into the dark

I bust the windows out your car You should feel lucky that that's all I did After five whole years of this bullshit Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you felt when you saw it I didn't know that I had that much strength But I'm glad you see what happens when

You see you can't just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them and don't mean it You'll probably say it was juveniel But I think that I deserve to smile

Bust the windows out your car But it don't comfort to my broken heart You could never feel how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain

Ooh yeah i did it (you should know it)  
I ain't sorry (you deserved it)  
After what you did to me (you deserved it)  
I ain't sorry (no, no, ohh)

You broke my heart (so i broke ya car)  
You caused me pain (so i did the same)  
Even though what you did to me was much worse I had to do something to make it hurt yeahh

Ooh but why am I still crying Why am I the one who's still crying Ooh ooh you really hurt me baby You really, you really hurt me baby

(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
Now watch me Yule.  
Now watch me I bust the windows out your car

Knuckles:Dang,she must have been mad.  
Announcer:Now we have a new got to give him his props it up fo lil speedy.  
Knuckless:That impossible.  
Tails:Is THAT!  
Knuckles:SONIC!!!

Sonic:  
A Millionaire, I'm a Young Money Millionaire, tougher than Nigerian hair, My criteria compared to your career just isn't fair, I'm a venereal disease like a menstrual bleed... Threw the pencil and leak on the sheet of the tablet in my mind, Cause I don't write shit cause I ain't got time, Cause my seconds, minutes, hours go to the all mighty dollar, And the al mighty power of dat chit cha cha cha chopper, Sister, Brother, Son, Daughter, Father motha fuck a copper, Got da Maserati dancin on the bridge pussy poppin, Tell the coppers... hahahaha you can't catch em, you can't stop em, I go by them goon rules if you can't beat em then you pop em, You can't man em then you mop em, You can't stand em then you drop em, You drop em cause we pop em like Orville Redenbacher,

I'm millie in here with them Young Money Milli on aires, Think you wheelie pop a wheelie in air, Mac Milli... the Vanilli's in here... I'm a rascal don't get whopped, I get brats who don't give top, ("meaning he gets girls who play hard to give it up)  
I get tassel, pass you with a flow you could never put a brake on, An I break on anything a nigga take on, Feel the napalm from my trey arm, straight long, throw a nigga like I'm Akon, Cause I make cons... Where the base gone, get the base blown, Let the Pistons on that chopper come on cops I'm kamikaze drop a rock with them Obamas, Illie in the mind, really with the nine, milli when I rhyme, silly anytime, Fine, chilly gitty on da grind, Shitty on a dime, Penny on the line, Plentys in me, any guinea's with em bigger than a mini and remind I'm... Millie and it's all off G piece and a P... G walk by beep beep, With a freak, skeet, Hawk Out, big feet on a jeep... She caught by Speedy F, we be the best, Truly to death prove me the rest, Groupies confess, you be the ref, excuse me I left... Ha

A millionaire I'm a young money millionaire What chyall really want it naw Y'all don't really wanna do it If hip hop is dead I am the embalming fluid And I don't care who it be, I'm steppin to it Notice I say 'it' cause to me, it ain't shit Get. it.  
Call me whatcha like trick Call me on my sidekick Never answer when it's private Man I hate a shy chick Don't you hate a shy chick?  
I had a plate of shy chick and she ain't shy no mo'  
She changed her name to my chick Hahaha, yea boy thats my girl And she pops excellent up in Wayne's world Totally dude you should See their faces when they see that This robot can move And it say... Hahaha, yea And it go... That's right

A millionaire I'm a Young money cash money fast money Slow money mo' money neva no money What is that, who is that, I never heard of it I will take your picture and make a 'rest in peace' shirt of it Tell those n***** beatin to make a rest in peace shirt of me cause I Killed and now don't tell no one you heard of me It's like, the beat was screamin, murder me And I'm a, murderer So I murdered it

And you n**** is what I eatin I'll make sure of it And he who don't believe me I'll make dessert of him Sherbet him, I mean Shame on him, or her Carter, Father, Of

This rap thang, this is my race Gon' take a lap man Speedy babys nursery Now gon' take a nap man, it's nap time I'll holla back at you at snack time

Speedy... F... yeah, ok They say I'm rappin like Big, Jay, and Tupac Andre 3 Thousand where is erykah badu at Who dat Who dat said they gon' beat Lil Wayne My name ain't bic, but I keep that flame boy Who dat one Dat do dat boy Y'all knew dat True dat swallow And I be the shhhh Now you got loose bowels I don't owe you like two vowels But I'd like for you to pay me by the hour Hahaha And I'd rather be pushing flowers, Than to be in the pen sharing showers See Tony told us this world was ours And the Bible told us every girl was sour Don't play in the garden and don't smell her flower Call me Mr. Carter or Mr. Lawn Mower Boy I got so many girls like I'm Michael Lowry Even Gwen Stefani said she couldn't doubt me

Man, life, just ain't life, without me Hip hop just ain't hip hop, without me Young moola baby

How was it tell the truth.I'll make ch.2 when I feel like =3 


End file.
